


Secrets Revealed

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: Sam and Dean discuss a locked storage shed their Dad owned and Dean reveals a secret.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story I dug out of the depths of my HDD  
> Follow on to my story _[Real World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906334)_  
>  Spoilers for Bad Day at Black Rock (S03E03)

The impala cruised along the highway, her motor rumbling low as the brothers Winchester left Black Rock behind them. Dean glanced over at Sam as his brother stirred, yawned and straightened up in the passenger seat. "Hey," he said with a small grin as Sam blinked blearily a few times and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Huh…" Sam mumbled. He pushed his fingers through his hair. "What time is it?"  
  
Dean shrugged. "Mornin' I guess," As he spoke, he leaned forward, squinting over the wheel as he looked up at the sky. "Yup, definitely morning. Sun's up."  
  
Sam only grunted. He wasn't much of a morning person after sleeping in the car. Dean smirked and shook his head. He kept quiet a while, waiting for Sam to wake up properly. Once the yawning and blinking had pretty much stopped, Dean shot his brother a glance.  
  
"Sammy, what say we go back to that locked shed and destroy whatever else Dad kept in there?"  
  
Sam frowned. "Oh yeah, and uh - just where do you think we can blow up landmines without anyone noticing?"  
  
"I'm not talking about those...they might come in handy. I meant the cursed stuff. Why the hell he wanted to keep those things." Dean shook his head.  
  
"I don't know," Sam sighed. "You know him better than I did."  
  
"I don't get it, Sammy. He told us to destroy cursed objects, no exceptions."  
  
"Dad was Dad. He woulda had his reasons." Sam said shortly.  
  
"I guess so." Dean looked over at Sam, frowning slightly. Okay, Sam could be testy when he had to sleep in the car, but today he seemed more so than ever and sure, he'd taken a beating, lost his shoe, been set on fire, been held hostage with a gun to his head, but Dean had gotten him out of it, hadn't he? On top of that, he'd been shot, and that had to hurt like a bitch. Dean sighed and shrugged lightly. Sam had a right to be sore, both in body and temper. He'd just have to handle him with care for a day or two.  
  
"I guess, so," he replied. "Seeing as we dunno what his reasons were, though, I vote we go back and torch those things."  
  
"Yeah, okay. If you want," Sam said. He shifted position, grunting a little in pain and Dean shot him another concerned glance.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. D'you ever think fate can't be beaten…I mean, I should be dead. Maybe it's changing the natural balance of things."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. Ah man, trust his baby brother to be questioning the universe - again. He frowned. "Hey! You wouldn't let me play that track when it was me." He shot Sam a look. "So, don't you start it, Sammy."  
  
"You were _dying_ , you didn't die, Dean."  
  
"Huh! My heart stopped. I call that dead, and if it hadn't been for old Yellow Eyes, I wouldn't have got back into my body. Sounds like dead to me, Sam."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Sam!" A flash of irritation. "She told me the fight was over, it was my time. She was gonna take me…"  
  
"You didn't _die_! I was dead for three fucking days… it just seems that everyone is hell bent on seeing me dead, so maybe it's what was supposed to be."  
  
Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. "It's NOT. OKAY? If that's what you think then you just take a gun and you take us both out, because I'm not…" He swallowed hard, struggling to rein his temper in. "That's not how it was meant to be."  
  
"Dean," Sam sighed. "Even Dad told you to take me out."  
  
" _If_ I couldn't save you, Sam! There wasn't anything I had to save you from. Jake was the one who hadda be put down."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dean." Sam didn't sound convinced.

Dean shook his head.

"We gonna stop somewhere for breakfast?" Sam said after a minute.  
  
"Yeah… keep your eye out for a diner."  
  
Silence, an almost tangible curtain of it, fell between them. Dean drove, chewing his lip, and Sam stared at the passing scenery.  
  
Dean sighed. "I had a dream once, where I shot you." He kept his eyes glued to the road.  
  
"Oh? You never told me that before."  
  
"I know, it wasn't somethin' I thought I could just come out and say, y'know? I tracked you, in this dream, to some old barn. Kinda like some of the places we've hunted things…  
  
"Did I put up a fight, Dean?"  
  
"I knew I had to take you down, because you'd gone bad, Sammy." Dean swallowed against the thick lump of emotion in his throat. "No, you didn't fight me. You just…died, Sam. Just as quick and as easy as anything I ever hunted."  
  
"Then, I must've known, even then, that it was meant to be."  
  
Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "And after I took you out. I blew my brains out. So if you think that you should be dead, then that's fine… just know that if you're dead, then I am too, because I got nothing to live for if you're not here, Sammy. I don't care about any war, or any hunt, or anything." He cast Sam a glance. "So anytime you're ready, you just take us both out."  
  
Sam stared at him in silence for a minute, and then he sighed. "We have a year left together. I won't give that up."  
  
"Okay, so no more of this, 'I should be dead,' crap."  
  
"I never said _you_ should be dead, Dean."  
  
Dean slowed the car as he spotted a roadside diner a little way off ahead. "You know what I meant, Sam. I don't wanna spend my last few months, listening to you wishin' you weren't here."  
  
"I'm just tired's all, I guess… and seeing Dad's stuff just made me feel even further removed from him."  
  
"Yeah, well all you need is some rest, Sam, and I don't mean the eternal kind." Dean sighed. "I wish we could take some downtime."  
  
"Not now," Sam said. "Not till it's over."  
  
"I know." Dean turned the Impala into the parking lot of the diner. "So, whaddya say we get you a greasy bacon cheese burger and some fries for breakfast?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"I mean, it's not like either of us has to worry about our arteries." Dean pulled the car into a parking spot and cut the engine.  
  
"You're a jerk." Sam's smile was a little easier.  
  
"I'm adorable. C'mon, let's eat." Dean hit the door latch but stopped when Sam grabbed his arm.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, love you too, babe."  
  
"I don't want you to die, Dean." Sam's voice was tight with emotion.  
  
"I'm not gonna die, Sammy." Dean looked away for a moment. "Only the good die young, you know?"  
  
Leaning in, Sam brushed his lips against Dean's mouth.  
  
"You really think I shouldn't've brought you back…" Dean pulled back, looking into Sam's eyes.  
  
"You did what you thought was right."  
  
Dean shook his head. "No, you're right. I was selfish." He looked away again. "I did what I needed to do. It wasn't about right or wrong, Sammy. I did it because I couldn't let you go."  
  
"And I've already told you, I don't deserve to be loved as much as you love me."  
  
"No! Don't say that." Dean choked. "Don't you ever say that, Sammy." He bowed his head, eyes closed as he fought against the choking emotion.  
  
"We're wasting eating time," Sam said after a moment. He swallowed. "We-we belong together."  
  
"Yeah…" Dean nodded, looking up to meet Sam's eyes. "We grew up together, we hunt together and we'll…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "We'll go wipe out a couple bacon cheese burgers together." He reached across to clap Sam on the shoulder. "C'mon, I'm starved."  
  
Sam chuckled. "Good save." He flashed Dean a grin. "Extra onions?"  
  
"And pie!" Dean got out of the car and Sam followed him into the diner.


End file.
